Dare
by HotMezoti
Summary: Garrus and Femshep on the SR2. Shore leave, a dare from Joker and lemony content. All characters owned by Bioware. Completed story.


"Why don't you try with one of the Asari?" Joker gestured his drink in the direction of the dance floor.

Garrus made a face, "Not my type."

"You don't have a type," Joker laughed.

Garrus shook his head and looked around the club. They were on shore leave on Omega.

"I'm not really looking for anyone," Garrus told him.

"Another drink?" a pretty Asari asked them.

"Sure, another round," Joker handed her his credit chit.

They watched the crowd moving to the pulsating music. "So, you only go for female Turians? What about female humans?"

Garrus leaned across the table they were sitting at. "Never much thought about them." He took a drink.

Joker smirked, "You probably don't have enough game."

"Game? What do you mean?"

"I mean you couldn't get one interested in you. That's what I mean."

"Oh, I don't know about that."

Joker gestured towards the bar, "I tell you what, try with her."

Garrus looked towards where he was pointing, "Who?"

"Shepard." He pointed with his glass to where she was leaning against the bar across the room, talking to Kasumi and watching the dance floor.

Garrus laughed, "You're crazy."

"Why not? She's hot, don't you think so?"

"Well, yea, I guess."

"You mean in a human sort of way." Joker said.

"No, I mean, she's beautiful, granted."

"She's gorgeous. That long dark hair, pale skin, red lips. She's pretty and in shape, definitely."

Garrus eyed him suspiciously, "Why don't you try with her?"

Joker made a face, "Ew, gross, she's like my sister."

"Well she's my best friend. I don't think of her that way."

Joker shook his head, "I disagree. You guys really click together. You know what? You don't think you could get her. Maybe you're right."

Garrus frowned.

"I tell you what, I dare you to go flirt with her."

"What?"

"I dare you. It's an earth custom-"

Garrus held up his hand, "Yea, yea, I've been around enough humans to know what a dare is. That's a bad idea. She doesn't think of me that way. I might offend her."

"Not if you do it right. You never know, she might respond. Anyway, it's all in fun. You can always say you're kidding if she gets mad, right?"

"I don't know."

"Humans do it all the time, it's no big deal."

Garrus thought it over. He'd seen other human's sexual banter before, it didn't seem to be a big deal.

"So you don't think I can do it, huh?"

Joker grinned, "You don't have a chance."

"We'll see about that." Garrus finished his drink and walked through the dancers towards her. "Hey Jane, having a good time?"

"Mm, not so much. How about you?"

He leaned against the bar next to her, "Better now that I'm here with you."

Shepard smiled. "Want a drink?"

"No, I'm good." Garrus looked across the room to see Joker smirking at him. "Um, let's dance." He grabbed her arm and pulled her on the dance floor.

"No," she protested, "you know I'm a shitty dancer."

"It doesn't matter as long as you're having fun." He started dancing with her, careful to avoid her flailing arms. Pretty soon she gave in and moved to the music with him. As they danced for a while, he tried to think of what to do, he didn't know much about how humans flirted. Maybe if he just acted like he would with a Turian female.

He reached over and put his arm around her, "You have a very supportive waist, Jane."

She looked up at him, bemused, "Um, thanks?" He held her closer and they moved together. She put her hands up on his shoulders.

He leaned down to her ear and said over the loud music, "Can we go sit down?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She looked relieved. They sat down at a nearby table. Shepard wiped her forehead, "You're a pretty good dancer, though. You should find somebody to dance with who is actually good at it."

He sat close to her, "I thought you were fantastic."

She laughed, "Then you must have two glass eyes."

"No, I think I'm just seeing you for the first time."

She looked puzzled. The waitress came up and they ordered drinks. Garrus turned his attention to her.

"There's something I've always wanted to do, Jane. If you don't mind me asking."

"Sure, what?"

"Your hair. Could I – touch it?"

She looked surprised, "Uh, I guess so." She rarely wore it down, but Kasumi had convinced her to go out of uniform that night. She rejected her idea of wearing the leather dress in favor of her cargo pants and a tank top. She wore her hair down in long curls down her back. It also helped her be more incognito out on Omega. She held still while Garrus reached over and lightly ran his talons down a strand.

"Wow, it's soft."

"Yes, what did you think it would be like?"

He shook his head, "Didn't know." He was actually fascinated by it. He reached over and took a larger strand and held it up, sniffing it.

"Are you smelling it?"

"Yes. Humans don't do that?"

She laughed, "No. It's clean, if that's what you're wondering."

"No, it's how we imprint."

"Imprint? What does that mean?"

"It's a Turian thing. We do that with those that are special, important to us."

"Oh, okay." She held still while he brushed her hair back over her shoulder. He kept his hand on her back.

She looked up at him, "Are you saying I'm special to you, Garrus?"

"Oh, definitely."

"Hm." She nodded.

Garrus looked over at Joker who was holding another drink in his hand, shaking his head. He was not impressed.

Garrus sat a little closer and brushed her hair off her neck, "May I?"

She turned slightly to look at him, "Yea,"

To her surprise he put his hand on her shoulder and lightly licked the side of her neck a few times. She shivered, "Is that a Turian thing too?" she asked, shocked.

He leaned into her ear and purred, "Mmmm, yes. Do you like it?"

"Well, I, yeah." She gasped softly as he started again, and moved his hand down her back and down to her backside. He looked over at Joker who was raising his glass in a toast in his direction. Garrus smiled and pulled back.

"You know," he said, "They rent rooms here." He chuckled, waiting for her shocked response.

She looked at him intently, "That sounds like a great idea."

He raised his eyebrows, "It does?"

She stood up and reached down for his hand, "Let's go."

A stunned Garrus stood up and followed her as she took him to the bar. Before he knew it, she had her omni-tool lit up and was punching in a code. She smiled broadly at him, "All set. She said it was over there," and pointed to the back hallway. She took his hand and started walking towards the back rooms. Garrus turned to see Joker looking surprised and waving at him.

"Uh, if I'm pressuring you," he started.

"No, no pressure." She squeezed his hand. "Here it is," she punched a code in and the door opened. They walked into a small, but very expensively decorated hotel room.

"Mmm. Nice," she looked around, then turned back to him.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," he said. She nodded and he went in and used the toilet. He washed his hands and splashed water on his face. Looking at his reflection, he tried to process what had just happened. He'd planned to flirt with her, show Joker he could do it, but he never planned on this. Maybe she was just joking with him. She couldn't be serious. She'd never in all the years given him an inkling she was interested him as more than a friend. He leaned his hands on the counter and looked down in the sink, contemplating what to do. He actually did find her attractive, very much so, but never thought about taking things to the next level. He shook his head, this was taking the dare a bit too far. He dried off his hands and walked out of the bathroom.

"Look Jane, I think this is-" he stopped dead in his tracks. She stood by the bed, completely nude. He took in a sharp breath.

"Spirits, you're beautiful." He'd never seen a human female naked before. Her skin was so soft, so pink. He could vaguely make out the entirety of her Cerberus implant lines running down her body. Her hair was draped around her shoulders, barely covering her chest. She walked up slowly to him and pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She nuzzled her face in his shoulder and lightly pulled on the back of his shirt, "Go ahead and take this off," she murmured.

He looked down at her, entranced but hesitant, "Are you sure? I mean, I don't know,"

"Oh yeah, I'm very sure," she moved her hand to the back of his neck and reached up and lightly licked at his mandible. He groaned and held her hand, moving her away from him. She looked up at him, disappointed. Then he reached his hands down and pulled his uniform shirt up and off of him.

She smiled and reached out for him and he enveloped her in his arms, holding her head in his hands, feeling her soft hair. He was surprised by the sensation of her small hand reaching in the back of his waistband. He pulled back and unfastened his pants, pulling them down.

"Oh, shit," he reached down and they got stuck on his boots. She giggled and sat down on the bed. He sat next to her and pulled the boots off, then his pants as she caressed his back. He turned towards her and took a deep breath.

"I, uh, you sure you want to do this? How much have you had to drink?" he looked at her concerned.

"Only two drinks," she fidgeted with her hands in her lap, looking down at them, "Garrus, if you're having second thoughts and want to leave, it's okay. We'll," she sighed and looked up at him, "We'll go back to being good friends, really."

"Damn, Jane. I-" he reached out and held her face in his hand, "You know this will change everything."

"I know. I think it's time for a change. What do you want, Garrus?"

"Spirits, I want you," he reached out and put his arms around her shoulders, holding her awkwardly against him. She wriggled to turn and wrap one leg around his hip so she was facing him.

"Let's lay down," she suggested and he let go. She got off and scooted up the bed, leaning her head on her hand, watching him, smiling. Garrus got up beside her, facing her. "We're so different, I don't know what to do, I don't want to hurt you."

She traced the left side of his face with her finger. "I can't imagine we're that different, I mean, other couples have figured it out. We'll just – explore, and see what happens."

He relaxed and reached behind her, lightly running his hand down her back and cupping her ass cheek and pulling her closer to him.

"Mmm, yes," she murmured and pressed against him. She brought her lips up to his mouth, kissing him lightly.

"I've seen humans do this," he said.

"Uh huh," she said and lightly pressed her lips against his mouth. He parted his lips and she pushed her warm tongue in his mouth as she started writhing against him. He returned with his tongue, and she moaned. Her scent, the soft feel of her skin, the noises she made, it was sensory overload and he felt his need for her start to overwhelm him.

"Jane," he said softly, and started nibbling at her neck.

"Oh, fuck, you feel so good. I love you so much," she said.

Surprised, he thought about what to say, but all thoughts went out of his head immediately when she reached down and put her small pink hand around his cock.

"I, that-" he couldn't speak.

She worked his shaft with her hand, "Does that feel okay?" she said inquiringly.

He opened his eyes and saw the dark lust in her eyes. It ignited a fire in him, "Yes, yes, it's okay," he sputtered out.

Feeling braver, he worked his hand down to the hair between her legs. She continued to squeeze him and stroke him up and down, but slowed when he reached between her folds. He gently moved the pad of his finger up and down. He slightly dipped in where he felt it was wet. She threw her head back and moaned deliciously, and he smiled knowing he was giving her this pleasure.

"I want to feel you," she purred. He nodded and started to move on his back.

"No, this way," she lay down on her back and pulled him on top of her. He looked down at her, his arms on either side of her holding him up. He never thought he would be seeing her like this. She spread her legs apart and arched herself up to meet him. He leant down on one elbow and grabbed her thigh with his other hand, maneuvering the head of his cock at her wet opening.

"Yes, yes, give it to me, please," she pulled on his shoulders, her voice pleading.

He growled and entered her. She gasped, "Oh my god, oh, oh."

He was surprised at how warm and wet she was around him, how tight she was. He lay on top of her and pushed in deeper. "I don't know how much further I can go in, I don't want to hurt you," he said.

"More, more, I want it, I need it," she screamed.

He complied, pushing himself in to the hilt, grinning at her facial expression. Wide-eyed and open mouthed, she was breathing heavily, but unable to speak. He slowly started pistoning back and forth inside her.

"What is that – do you have ridges?" she gasped out.

"Yes, don't humans?"

She shook her head, "Shit no, it feels amazing," she started digging her fingers into his back, his shoulders as they moved together. She pulled herself up against him, and he felt her walls starting to tighten around his cock. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming," she said over and over.

"What?" he asked

"Orgasm," she grunted out.

"Bite me," he yelled out.

It didn't register, and he yelled it louder, "Bite me!"

"Where?" she gasped out, still climaxing.

"Shoulder!"

She complied, biting down on the fleshy part of his upper shoulder.

"Harder!" he commanded. His skin was leathery, but she put more force into her bite, tasting his blood in her mouth.

He growled loudly and started moving harder and as she let go and screamed, he felt his own release start from his base and his muscles quivered as he spasmed inside her. They continued to climax together and hold each other as if their lives depended on it.

"Oh, Garrus," she said with a sigh, and leaned back against the pillow, totally spent. He looked down at her and saw her mouth covered in his blue blood. He growled and leaned down, piercing her upper shoulder close to her neck with his teeth.

"Fuck!" she yelled out, but did not push him away. He sank his teeth in further and then released. Shocked, she watched as he wiped her red blood off his mouth.

He shook his head, he couldn't fathom what had just transpired between them. He started to pull out, but her legs were wrapped behind him, holding him in.

"Oh," she let go and he pulled out, eliciting a groan of protest from her. He pulled up the sheet over them as he lay next to her, putting his arm around her. She held onto his hand on her abdomen, smiling, completely contented.

They lay quietly together and fell asleep. Hours later Garrus' omni-tool started beeping softly. He pulled his arm out and looked around the room, disoriented. He pulled up his omni-tool and turned off his alarm. Shepard moving below him caught his attention. Last night came flooding back to him in a rush of visions, feelings. He reached down and pulled her hair off her face, caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers. She drew in a sharp breath and turned quickly, opening her eyes. Seeing Garrus she relaxed and smiled.

"Good morning." Garrus said.

"Mm, what time is it?"

"Five am."

"Ugh. Why so early?"

"That's when I get up to start my calibrations."

She turned and snuggled up to him. "Can't we sleep in a little longer?"

He chuckled, "I don't think so. They're probably wondering where we are."

She made a face. Shore leave was until 2am that morning, with the crew expected to be back by then.

"I guess we'd better get ready to go." She still held onto him.

"Yes, we should before Operative Lawson starts messaging you."

She sat up in bed, "That's enough motivation to get me moving." She put her hand on his leg and leaned forward and kissed him. She cocked her head, "Last night was fantastic. I wish we'd done that long ago."

"You know what, me too." He was caught off guard by this massive shift in their relationship, and suddenly it felt so overdue, so natural.

She beamed and got up off the bed, stopping short as she stood up. "Oh, shit."

"What?"

She turned around and showed him a bright red rash on her inner thighs.

"Damn, I never thought about protection," Garrus started to feel panicked, "How bad is it?"

"It looks like a rub rash. I feel fine everywhere else. I'll check with Dr. Chakwas when we get back to the ship." She patted his shoulder and went to the bathroom. Garrus gathered his clothes from around the room and started getting dressed. She came out of the bathroom and pointed at her legs.

"I put medigel on them, it's better."

"Good," he said, relieved.

She messaged Lawson on her omni-tool and got dressed. They looked around the room. "Looks like we got everything," Shepard said. As she got a good look at Garrus, she laughed, "You might want to wash my blood off your face before we go. It's a bit of a giveaway."

He pointed to his bite mark, visible on her shoulder next to her tank top strap, "No, I think that's the giveaway." He grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wiped his face.

She strained to look down at it, "Oh yea, I was wondering about all that." She peered up at his neck as he came out of the bathroom and pulled his shirt down to see the faint mark she'd left on him. She frowned, "I guess I didn't do as good of a job."

He smiled, "Good enough. As long as you can see it, that's what counts."

"Oh yeah?" she reached up to hers, "I think everyone can see this. What's it all about?"

"It's a Turian mating mark."

Her eyes widened, "Really? Wow."

He looked sheepish, "I probably should have discussed it with you first. It shows we're together. Not as permanent as a bonding bite mark on the neck, that's when you're married."

She touched it and looked up at him.

"I, I'm sorry. If you want to have Dr. Chakwas remove it, I'm sure she'll be able to." He said.

"No way." She gave him a hug.

"Come on, we'd better go." They went to the door and left down the dark hallway past the other rooms. The club was closed, but the back door was open to let hotel patrons out. A clerk nodded at them as they left. Outside it was still dark on Omega.

"Let's get a cab," Shepard started for the kiosk.

"Wait-" Garrus pulled her back and towards him. "So, where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're going back to the Normandy. What happens now?"

"You mean with us?" She looked up at him.

"Yes."

"We move forward. We're a couple now, right? I mean you marked me as your girlfriend."

He smiled with relief, "Yes. I didn't know, protocol on the ship and all." He leaned his forehead down and pressed it to hers.

She sighed with pleasure, "That's a Turian kiss, right?"

He pulled back and nodded.

She said, "I understand your concern about protocol, but this is a Cerberus ship, not Alliance, and I frankly don't give a shit what anyone thinks about our private life together. It won't interfere with work."

He hugged her tightly to him, "I love you Jane." He could feel her physically relax when he said it. He let go and saw she had tears in her eyes.

"Damn, sorry," she said as she wiped them furiously. "I just, I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Get used to it." He put his arm around her shoulder and walked with her to the cab kiosk.

Back on the Normandy, they made their way down to the mess hall. Shepard went to Miranda's office to check in, and Garrus spied Joker sitting at a table eating.

"Hey," Garrus said sitting down across from him.

"Well, well, well. Back on the Normandy at last. You kids have fun last night?" Joker grinned.

"Yes, we did."

Joker slapped his shoulder, "Impressive, man. I have to say, I didn't think you would go that far."

"I didn't either, but we couldn't stop ourselves," he leaned over, "I marked her as my girlfriend."

"No fucking way!" Joker looked genuinely surprised.

"Yea. We're together now."

"Wow. That's great."

Garrus spoke quietly, "And the dare stays between us, understood?"

Joker nodded, "No problem, man. It's forgotten."

"Thanks," Garrus was relieved.

"So, how good was it?" Joker grinned.

Garrus shook his head and crossed his arms. Shepard walking out of Miranda's office caught his eye. She walked over to him and put her arm around his shoulder. "Looks like we're going to Illium today. You up for a mission?"

"Sure. Ready for anything, you know that." Garrus stood up, "I've got to get to work, I'm behind in my calibrations." He looked at Shepard, "Make sure you see Dr. Chakwas."

"Oh yea, will do. Come up to see me later?"

"Will do." He squeezed her hand as he turned and left.

Shepard and Joker watched as he walked down towards the forward battery. Only when the doors opened and Garrus disappeared did she sit down.

Joker held up his hand and Shepard gave him a high five. "Thanks for everything, Joker."

"No problem, Shepard. Anytime."


End file.
